


I Feel Like I Personally Punched E Morse in the Face

by jasmiinitee



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms
Genre: 'how was your day', 'my almost-husband stole my almost-wife', ???? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Happily Married, I feel weird, Post S6, a FUNCTIONAL couple, but also they turned out cute as all hell, but probably not by many years, i wrote this and i have no idea how to feel about this, this is why morse is bitter forever, what is that just asking for a friend best regards e morse, you guys made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmiinitee/pseuds/jasmiinitee
Summary: You all read it into the gaps in"Not a Salvation"and it's been haunting me ever since. Not haunting in a bad sense, but at least looming and lurking, I think.Mr and Mrs Strange are not that strange of a team at all, it seems.





	I Feel Like I Personally Punched E Morse in the Face

The front door shut with a heavy clack.

'I'm home.'

'In the study!' Joan called out, putting away her work papers in their locked drawer box. He had the other one. They couldn't let their paper work mix, not with the way they'd both chosen their line of career, so the agreement had been an easy one to reach. He had been very sensible about it.

(And she had told him, in no uncertain terms, that if he tried to use her documents for his investigations, she could and would divorce him. He had nodded calmly.)

 

'There you are,' he said and smiled when she trotted down the stairs to greet him.

'Here I am.'

'Sure are a sight for sore eyes.'

Joan reached up to grab a hold of his lapels, and made Jim smile with the way she had to tilt her chin. He bowed his head so she didn't have to get on her tiptoes, and Joan smiled into the kiss; his were always gentle and warm.

'You all right?' he asked. 'How was your day?'

'I'm good, same old. And you?' she asked back, searching his face. He looked tired, but took off his coat with a calm shrug and a soft sigh, and sat down to take his shoes off.

(Another one of their agreements. He cooked, she cleaned; as long as he didn't trail dirt all over the house, because Joan already had a job, and it wasn't being a cleaning lady.)

'Couldn't be happier. Just came home to my lovely wife.' He gave her a smile that had her rolling her eyes.

'Jesus, Jim, you sound just like my dad.'

'Well, I've always admired the old man.'

'Yeah, but I can't say find it very _romantic_ ,' she said, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. He huffed out a little laugh as he stood up and took a gentle hold of her arms.

'All right. I'll stop,' Jim agreed, looking down at her. A good new deal to be made for the day. His tie was a little wonky, and Joan reached up to straighten it.

 

'What was that for?'

'You were looking untidy,' she said, resting her hands on his chest. His eyebrows quirked, and she sighed. 'And, now I sound like mom instead.'

'I think most married pairs sound like this,' he said.

She tilted her chin. 'Maybe.'

'Though I wasn't planning on… going anywhere, anymore.' He glanced down at his tie.

'You could still _look_ smart for me, couldn't you,' Joan pointed out. 'Since you talk like an old man already.'

He chuckled. 'Would this be more romantic, then?' he asked, quieter, and leaned down to kiss her again. He brought one hand gently up to her cheek. Joan smiled a little, and nodded. Jim smiled.

 

'You know what would really be?'

'Go ahead.'

Joan smiled. 'A lovely dinner with candles; yours, because I don't feel like cooking. Some proper venting about work; mine, because I do feel like venting about the city council,' she said, and the way his grin widened warmed her chest. No hat stands, not when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

'Find us a candle or two, would you, dear, and I'll get right to it,' Jim said, and took his jacket off to roll his sleeves up. She would have been a liar if she'd said she didn't enjoy how quickly he went from serious and professional to soft and homely.

'Sure.'

 

'Was there something else?' He took off his watch.

'Maybe.' Joan smirked. He looked curious. 'Well, as long as I get everything else off my chest, I _might_ be in the mood for a bit of… well, something else, too, after a long day. If you're up for it.'

'Oh? I see,' he said, like any calm and collected policeman would, but the grin he pulled was much too pleased. 'Well, in that case. You might as well begin the story while I work here, and get a little head start.'

'Sure.' Joan smiled. 'I'll just find the candles first.'

Jim returned her smile and nodded, tying on his apron, and started to look through the onions.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to do with this thing, but you're welcome, I hope you like it, now it's out of my system


End file.
